Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 17
Willkommen im nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe es macht euch noch Spaß. :D In diesem Teil der Geschichte werden wir CD 2 beenden und somit CD 3 einläuten. Ihr wisst, was das heißt??? Genau, wir haben fast die Hälfe des Spiels geschafft. Allerdings muss ich dazu sagen, dass allein die Handlung von CD 3 euch ziemlich lange beschäftigen wird. Aber es bleibt spannend und ihr werdet viel Spaß auf ihr haben. Vor allem, da eure Charaktere einen ordentlichen Wachstumsschub erhalten, wenn ihr euch an meine Strategie haltet. ;D Nun schließen wir allerdings zunächst dieses Kapitel ab. Außerdem erhalten wir im Laufe des Kapitels unseren letzten spielbaren Charakter. :D wohoooo Viel Spaß! ---- center|700px Einmal Baum anklatschen... right|90px Also im letzten Kapitel haben wir uns vorgenommen dem Baum Iifars einen Besuch abzustatten. Die Orklinge halten das Ding ja für eine heilige Stätte und schließlich habt ihr geheiratet, um dort hinzugelangen. Also wollen wir das jetzt auch hin! *quengel* Begebt euch nun wieder in Richtung Kondeya Pata - Bergweg. Dort geht ihr zu der Stelle, wo ihr gegen den Berghünen gekämpft habt und nehmt den Weg, der nach oben führt. Ihr landet anschließend wieder auf der Weltkarte und solltet den riesigen Baum bereits sehen können. Genau da müsst ihr hin... aber jetzt noch nicht. >D Sidequest-Time Erinnert ihr euch daran, was Yetifresse euch gesagt hat? Ihr sollt der Waldnymphe etwas schenken und genau diese trefft ihr in dem kleinen Wäldchen links vom Kondeya Pata - Bergweg. Sie möchte von euch drei Jadesteine haben und ist nun das letzte freundliche Monster, welches diesen Edelstein von euch haben möchte. Ihr erhaltet als Belohnung 30 AP und einen Emerald. Dieser Edelstein lässt sich, genau wie alle anderen, als Accessoire verwenden. Ihr erhaltet wie immer einen Hinweis auf das nächste Phantom, das ihr beschenken sollt. Seid so gut und verkauft den Emerald nicht. Denn wenn ihr das tut, könnt ihr dem nächsten Phantom eventuell nicht das geben, was es haben möchte. Bitte auch einen an Brabbelback! - Waldnymphe ---- center|500px :::::::Eiko: "Abrakadabra! Fidibus! Empfange das Licht meiner Seele! Die Seele aus den Tiefen der Sterne! Erhöre meinen Wunsch! Aus den Tiefen meiner Seele! Das war's auch schon! Jetzt können wir weitergehen." :::::::Zidane: "Das ging ja schnell." :::::::Vivi: "War das vorhin der Zauberspruch, um den Bann aufzuheben...?" :::::::Eiko: "Nö, eigentlich nicht. Eiko muss sich ja nur auf ihr Horn konzentrieren, um ihre Gefühle der Bestia mitzuteilen." :::::::Vivi: "Und wozu dann der Spruch...?" :::::::Eiko: "Eiko wollte nur mal etwas Eindruck schinden! Eigentlich ging der Zauberspruch noch viel länger, aber da wir so in Eile waren, hab' ich ihn einfach verkürzt." Weiter geht's. Sobald ihr den Baum betretet, solltet ihr Eiko bitten das Siegel lösen und erhaltet dafür einen Rubin, den ihr Eiko anlegen könnt und ihr somit die Beschwörung der Bestia Karfunkel ermöglicht. Ihr könnt natürlich vorher versuchen das Siegel mit roher Gewalt zu brechen, aber letztendlich fragt Zidane Eiko dann selbstständig, ob sie es nicht versuchen möchte. Betretet nun den Baum und lauft die Wurzeln entlang. Es gibt nur eine einzige Richtung, also könnt ihr gar nichts falsch machen. Erste kurze Info: Übrigens... die meisten Gegner, die ihr hier antrefft, haben eine Gemeinsamkeit... sie sind untot. Einzige Ausnahme bilden die Todesweiden und die Fliegerpilze. Also nutzt die Ability Weihrauch, Angriffe des Hitze-Elements oder verwendet Heilzauber, wie Vita und dessen Steigerungen oder Engel. Mit letzterem Zauber killt ihr die Gegner unverzüglich. Alternativ eignen sich auch Heilitems wie Potions und Phönixfedern. Nur eure Elixiere grabscht ihr nicht an! Sonst gnade euch Gott! -.- Diese Tränke werdet ihr doch wohl nicht für solchen Unsinn verschwenden!? Ach ja und noch etwas zu den Gegnern... wenn ihr später die Möglichkeit habt, Quina in eure Gruppe zu nehmen und zu dem Baum zurückzukehren, könnt ihr durch Fressen von Todesweiden und Zombies erlernt ihr die blaue Magien Lv. 5 Tod bzw. Todesurteil. Vor allem erstere Magie ist äußerst wertvoll. Aber wenn ihr sie euch auf der nächsten CD holt, reicht es auch aus. ;) Später im Inneren des Baumes trefft ihr außerdem auf Zombiedrachen, die diese Ability auch verleihen. Zweite kurze Info: Sobald ihr Karfunkel erlernt habt, setzt die Bestia immer den Angriff Rubinenglanz ein. Legt ihr aber den Emerald an und beschwört das niedliche Tierchen erneut, dann setzt es Emeraldglanz ein. Wo der Unterschied ist? Tjaaaaa... Rubinenglanz belegt eure Gruppe für einige Zeit mit Reflek, Emeraldglanz hingegen erteilt nicht Reflek, sondern Hast. Praktisch oder? So seid ihr für einige Zeit etwas fixer, als eure Gegner. Wenn ihr allerdings den Mondsplitter (Perlenglanz) anlegt, dann hat das den Protes Effekt. Karfunkel zaubert diese unterschiedlichen Effekte allerdings nur, solange ihr die entsprechenden Steine tragt. Sonst wird es immer Rubinenglanz sein. ---- thumb|right|200px|Direkt über dem Schalter befindet sich die Schatzkiste.So, ich denke ihr seid nun mittlerweile bis zum Mogry Mocki vorgedrungen seid. Sprecht mit ihm und schaut ins Mognet. Ihr überreicht ihm den Brief von Momo und habt Gelegenheit dazu eine Rast einzulegen oder euer Spiel zu speichern. Geht anschließend weiter und ihr gelangt zu einer Plattform, die euch scheinbar weiter bringt. Zidane sollte sich auf dir Vorrichtung stellen und diese somit aktivieren. Gemeinsam steigt anschließend die ganze Gruppe herauf und ihr landet ein Stockwerk tiefer im Inneren des Baumes. Sieht doch nett und vollkommen einladen aus, oder? Folgt nun den Weg bis ihr den nächsten Bildschirm erreicht. Hier finden wir nun auch mal wieder einen Schatz. An diesen gelangt ihr jedoch nur, wenn ihr einen Schalter aktiviert. Schaut euch das Bild an und ihr werdet den Schalter auf der rechten Seite des Bildschirms finden. Genau darüber könnt ihr die Fasern überqueren und nun an die Truhe mit der Phönixfeder gelangen. Lauft nun weiter die Hauptwurzel entlang und ihr werdet nochmal an eine kleine Abzweigung kommen, an der ihr euch südlich halten und die Kiste öffnen könnt. Darin findet ihr eine Hi-Potion. Folgt dem Weg und ihr gelangt in den nächsten Bildschirm. Lauft nun immer am äußeren Ende der Wurzel entlang und ihr findet links auf halber Höhe des Bildschirms einen weiteren Schalter. Betätigt ihn und geht zurück in das letzte Bild. Begebt euch nun zur "Haarnadelkurve" zurück und findet dort eine Wünschelrute. Nun geht's wieder zurück in den zweiten Bildschirm weiter unten. Dort gibt es ganz unten ebenfalls eine Abzweigung, bei der ihr zunächst nach links laufen solltet. Dort steht ganz unscheinbar eine Kiste mit einer Lamiaflöte. Diese Waffe könnt ihr Eiko anlegen, sofern sie die Abilitys der anderen verfügbaren Waffen schon gelernt hat. Andernfalls lasst sie diese erst erlernen, da ihr das sonst später nachholen müsst. Wenn ihr nun aufpasst, könnt ihr euch noch weiter links halten und ein Allheilmittel abgreifen. Die Truhe dazu ist am äußersten linken Rand des Bildschirms. Ihr seht davon wirklich nur eine Ecke. Lauft zurück zum Abzweig und folgt dem anderen Weg. Ihr gelangt in eine scheinbare Sackgasse. Die Richtung ist klar... hinunter, aber wie? Während ihr mal nach unten schaut, macht Eiko sich schon an der Plattform zu schaffen, die aussieht, wie ein Blatt. Naja, bisher ist nichts passiert... vielleicht hat Eiko was falsch gemacht? :::::::Eiko: "Schau doch mal, Zidane. Hier ist wieder so was Komisches." :::::::Zidane: "Hm...? Wieder so ein Teil, das losrauscht, wenn man sich draufstellt?" :::::::Eiko: "Als Eiko sich draufgestellt hat, hat sich aber nichts getan..." :::::::Zidane: "Du hast dich alleine draufgestellt?!" (Eiko nickt) ...Na, dann wollen wir doch mal. :::::::Eiko: "Sollen wir alle zusammen draufsteigen?" (Zidane nickt und alle besteigen die Plattform) :::::::Zidane: "Ich glaub', da hat sich gerade was getan, als ich mich draufgestellt hab'... Wahrscheinlich, weil ich immer ein guter Bub war." :::::::(Anmerkung der Autorin: >.> Ja ne... is klar... Schleimer!) Während eurer Fahrt unterhaltet ihr euch ein wenig und werdet ab und an von Monstern gestört. Alles kein Problem, es sind nur die üblichen Verdächtigen. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt! ...Oder etwa nicht? oO Eiko fragt mal Mogu, was da unten so abgeht und diese wiederum spürt viele Lebewesen... aber... wie kann das sein? Hier gibt es doch nichts weiter als Untote! Ihr vermutet, dass Kuja oder einige seiner Buddys auf euch warten. Aber noch viel wichtiger... was hat es mit dem Nebel auf sich? Der Baum scheint ja der einzige Ort auf diesem Kontinent zu sein, an dem starker Nebel herrscht... Geduld, liebe Leute. Unten werden wir alles erfahren. Vivi bläst ein wenig Trübsal und ihr könnt euch für einen Moment frei bewegen. Also überprüft eure Ausrüstung und die Abilitys mal so zwischendurch. Sprecht anschließend mit Vivi und erfahrt von seinen Bedenken. Er geht davon aus, dass Kuja, der Nebel und die Schwarzmagier zusammen hängen. Clever der Kleine, was? Nach einem Kampf gegen einen Zombiedrachen, kommt ihr unten an. Eiko geht erstmal ein bisschen die Gegend erkunden und lässt Vivi den Bodyguard spielen. Die zwei gefallen mir so als Couple richtig gut. ;D Ihr habt auch die Gelegenheit euch frei zu bewegen. Hier unten warten keine Zufallskämpfe auf euch, also seid unbesorgt. Lauft nun die beiden Treppen hinunter und ihr befindet euch fast bei Vivi und Eiko. Geht nun, am Ende der zweiten Treppe nach links und ihr könnt die Truhe öffnen, um ein Elixier zu erhalten. Lauft nun an Vivi und der vorlauten Göre vorbei und schaut euch mal die Rückseite der Mittelsäule an, die die Plattform mit den zwei Treppen stützt. Dort findet ihr gut versteckt eine Truhe mit einer Brigandine. Diese Weste könnt ihr Zidane anlegen, wenn ihr möchtet. Er erlernt dadurch endlich Ability Up und schaut euch mal die zweite Ability an, die in dem Ausrüstungsgegenstand steckt... Konterzauber! Vivi kann diesen zwar damit nicht lernen, aber merkt euch die Fähigkeit für später. ;D Jemand anderes, wird sie bald einsetzen können. Vergesst nicht, die Ability bei Zidane zu aktivieren, damit er auch wirklich doppelte AP bekommt und nicht ewig braucht, um die Ausrüstung weiter zu geben. Sprecht nun mit Vivi und Eiko. Sie werden euch vorschlagen hinunter zu schauen. (Keine Angst, ihr stört nicht beim Date. :P) Also schauen wir mal eine Runde in die Tiefe und sehen dort nichts, als grünes Wasser und Fasern über Fasern. Aber irgendwie ist es doch alles unheimlich hier, oder? Wenn ihr mit Eiko hinunter seht, dann wird sie nur eines ansehen... euch! Und Händchen halten, dürft ihr auch noch. >.< Ihr habt's echt nicht einfach. Mein Beileid. Dx Schaut euch schlussendlich noch einmal am linken Bildschirmrand um. Dort solltet ihr sehen, dass sich etwas bewegt... oder vielleicht auch nicht?! Ihr stellt fest, dass weder Kuja, noch einer seiner möglichen Gehilfen aufgetaucht ist. Auf einmal weist Eiko euch darauf hin, dass etwas von oben kommen soll. Ihr schaltet blitzschnell und ruft Lili zu euch herunter. Ein Beben verhindert dies und ihr rennt zu ihr nach oben. Gemeinsam gehts dann wieder herunter zu Eiko und Vivi. Ihr sprecht mit einem komischen Etwas. Es erzählt euch einiges über den Nebel und Kuja. Übrigens... was sagt euch diese Musik?... richtig. Boss-Time! Eeeeeeeeendlich! ---- right|150px Boss 22:' Seelenfänger' HP: 9.765 MP: 862 Schwäche: Weihrauch, Heilende Items oder Zauber Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Ogerstock, Magierkutte, Brigandine Strategie: So, da wären wir nun beim Seelenfänger! Der Typ wird euch etwas auf die Nerven gehen, wenn ihr ihn regulär besiegen wollt. Vor allem, da er Lv. 5 Tod kann und somit eure komplette Gruppe mit einem Schlag ausradieren könnte. Aber wenn euer Level kein Viefaches von 5 ist, braucht ihr nichts zu befürchten. Setzt nur bitte keinen Feuer-Zauber ein. Untote sind zwar schwach gegen Feuer, aber wenn dieser Gegner in Brand gesetzt wird, dann verändert sich seine Attacke Tanz der Blätter zu Feuerblütentanz! Das tut dann noch etwas mehr weh. Stehlt dem Gegner jedoch erst einmal alle Gegenstände, die er mit sich trägt. Vivi erhält nen neuen Gehstock Zauberstab und ihr greift außerdem noch zwei nette Rüstungen ab. Setzt euer Gegner Senfbombe ein, so solltet ihr nichts tun, bis der Zustand von selbst ablingt. Ansonsten wird euer Charakter vor der nächsten Aktion tot umfallen. Quick'n'Dirty: Jetzt kommen wir zu einer Rubrik, die DelNorte immer in seinen Walkthroughs verwendet hat. Sie beschreibt, wie ein Gegner schnell und ohne großen spielerischen Aufwand erledigt werden kann. Und genau das ist bei diesem Boss der Fall! Wie eben schon erwähnt, ist auch dieser Gegner untot... was sagt uns das? Werft zwei Phönixfedern nach ihm oder setzt einmal Engel ein und die Sache ist gegessen. Ihr kassiert die Kampfbelohnung und alle sind glücklich und zufrieden. ---- Ihr beschließt den Baum jetzt zu verlassen, da ihr nicht ewig hier bleiben wollt. Ok, dann gehts automatisch mal wieder vor den Baum. Draußen löst sich derweil der Nebel auf und die Sonne lacht wieder auf das Land. Schön, oder? Doch Vivi ist erneut von seinen Zweifeln hin und her gerissen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob seine Schwarzmagier-Freunde sein Handeln verstehen werden. Ihr tröstet ihn und plötzlich taucht ein Mogry aus Madain Sari auf. Er bringt scheinbar keine guten Nachrichten. Ihr beschließt also sofort nach Madain Sari zurückzukehren. Auf geht's! ...und zurück Sobald ihr wieder in Madain Sari angekommen seid, wird Eiko sich in ihr Haus begeben und nach dem Dorfschatz sehen. Lauft ihr nach und betretet die Kammer, die vorher von einem Fass versperrt wurde. Eiko ist zwar traurig, über den Verlust des Schatzes, aber euer Angebot zum ausweinen, lehnt sie ab. Tja... Diamonds are the girls best friends, huh?! Während Zidane es nochmal versucht und Eiko die Last abnehmen möchte, beschließt diese die heiligen Wandgemälde zu besuchen. Zidane und Lili halten noch einen kurzen Smalltalk, wobei Ersterer erneut anfängt die holde Prinzessin anzubaggern. Plötzlich erklingt ein Schrei und ihr wisst, dass Eiko etwas zugestoßen ist. In diesem Moment kommt Vivi herein (wo war der eigentlich die ganze Zeit???) und berichtet, dass Lani sich unser Gör geschnappt hat. Bevor ihr Eiko nun retten geht, schaut euch in dem Raum einmal genauer um. Ihr findet dabei eine Phönixfeder und eine Allzweckweste. Lauft zu den heiligen Wandgemälden und sprecht mit dem Mogry davor. Lasst euch zunächst heilen und spioniert dann mal eine Runde. Eiko sagt der netten Tante ihre Meinung und bekommt dafür ne Mütze Schlafkraut verabreicht. Während ihr spioniert, holen die Mogrys einige Gegenstände aus den Schatzkisten, die ihr vor den Wandgemälden seht. Dabei erhaltet ihr ein Detonator und ein Elixier. Bevor ihr nun etwas unternehmt, um die Kleine zu retten, solltet ihr Zidanes (!) Ausrüstung überprüfen. Legt ihm die besten Rüstungen an und aktiviert Abilitys wie Kannibale, HP+20%, Konter und Vollmond. Fragt den Mogry nun, wo sich Mogu befindet. Euren Vorschlag Mogu in die Rettungsaktion einzubinden, könnt ihr mal getrost vergessen, da die Mogry-Dame jetzt schon die Hosen voll hat. Dann retten wir sie eben auf herkömmliche Weise. Der Mann mit der eisernen Maske... roten Mähne Ihr habt nochmal die Gelegenheit euch heilen zu lassen und könnt dann Retten anwählen. Lani verlangt die Herausgabe der Silberkette von euch. Nach einigem Smalltalk, will Zidane ihr diese übergeben und Eiko so retten. Doch die nette Dame traut ihm nicht, also bestimmt sie, dass Vivi die Kette übergeben soll. Tja, da bleibt euch wohl nichts anderes übrig, was? Kurz bevor Vivi die Kette übergeben kann, funkt allerdings jemand dazwischen, zu eurem Vorteil. Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Mann? Sollte der nicht eigentlich mit Lani zusammen den Auftrag von Brane erfüllen? Oder hat er den Auftrag nur angenommen, um euch jetzt zu helfen? Eigentlich will der Typ nur einen fairen Kampf mit Zidane... mehr nicht. Und es nervt ihn halt, dass Lani Geiseln nehmen muss, um an das Objekt der Begierde heran zu kommen. Als er sich eingemischt hat, konntet ihr euch Eiko schnappen, welche nun wieder aufwacht. :::::::Eiko: "Wo ist diese Tante hin?" :::::::Lani: "Oh, wie ich freche kleine Gören hasse! Die Tante wird dir gleich zeigen, wo's lang geht!" :::::::Eiko: "Versuch's doch!" Rotschopf verjagt Lani und beschafft euch so den Edelstein von Eiko wieder. Besten Dank, der Herr. Und nun werdet ihr wissen, warum ihr Zidanes Ausrüstung überprüfen solltet. Der Mann fordert euch zum Duell heraus und los geht's. ---- right Boss 23:' Rotschopf' HP: 8.985 MP: 5.865 Schwäche: Kannibale Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Äther, Giftkralle Strategie: Bevor ihr irgendetwas unternehmt, sorgt dafür, dass ihr ihm die Giftkralle klaut. Da könnt ihr schon Geld sparen, indem ihr sie nicht kaufen braucht. Rotschopf bewegt sich ständig hin und her. Wenn ihr ihn angreifen wollt, so wartet ab, bis er sich wieder in der Mitte des Kampfplatzes befindet, um ihm Schaden zu erteilen. Ansonsten werden eure Angriffe fehlschlagen. Er ist eigentlich keine große Herausforderung, daher solltet ihr mit ihm keine Probleme haben. Ab und an müsst ihr euch heilen, aber das sollte jetzt auch keine große Sache sein. Haut ihm schließlich ein paar auf die Mütze und ihr habt den Kampf schon gewonnen. ---- Kaum habt ihr gewonnen, bittet Rotschopf euch ihn zu töten. Zidane lehnt dies jedoch ab und schenkt ihm das Leben. Er versteht das zwar nicht,a ber auch Zidanes Erklärungen wollen ihm nicht einleuchten. Tja, der Typ lebt in ner anderen Welt... so scheint es. Er verschwindet kurze Zeit später und Eiko erhält endgültig ihren Edelstein zurück. Sie versteckt ihn wieder im Dorf und Vivi darf sie erneut begleiten. Also wer jetzt nicht glaubt, dass aus den beiden mal was werden könnte, den versteh ich nicht! Lauft den beiden hinterher und sprecht mit Eiko. Sie wird euch erzählen, dass sie das Dorf früher als geplant verlassen will, um mit euch auf Reisen zu gehen. Wird ja auch mal Zeit, wir wollen schließlich noch mehr von der Welt sehen! Es ist jetzt egal, was ihr als Antwort nehmt. Es läuft darauf hinaus, dass Zidane ihr auch nicht wirklich weiterhelfen kann, dafür aber Vivi. Er erinnert sie daran, dass sie ihm Mut gemacht und gesagt hat, dass man sich selbst gegenüber immer ehrlich sein muss. Damit haben wir Eiko zum dauerhaften Gruppenmitglied befördert und beschließt den Kristall als Ohrring zu tragen. Ihr erhaltet das wichtige Item Memoirenring. Anschließend möchte Mogu sich noch bei Eiko entschuldigen, was diese leicht bockig annimmt. Sie erinnern sich an ein Kindheitsversprechen, in dem sie hübsche Schleifen tragen wollen, wenn sie beide mal erwachsen und richtige Damen sind. Als Zidane die Kammer verlässt, ist Lili verschwunden. Wehe die muss jetzt auch noch gerettet werden! Dann werd ich zum Zagnar! °,...,° Aber keine Sorge. Zidane hört sie singen, sobald ihr Eikos Haus verlasst und die Stelle untersucht an der Vivi bei eurem ersten Besuch im Dorf nachgedacht hat. Er findet so die geheime Bucht des Dorfes und unterhält sich mit Lili. Im weiteren Verlauf des Gespräches erklärt er ihr, warum er sie auf ihrer Reise begleitet. Wenn ihr die kleine Erzählung nochmal nachlesen wollt, dann schaut euch diesen Artikel an. Dort steht sie nochmal schwarz auf weiß für euch. ;) Anschließend unterhalten sich die zwei ein bisschen und hören plötzlich eine Stimme, die dasselbe Lied singt, welches Lili bisher für euch gesungen hat. Ihr findet heraus, dass Eiko diejenige ist, die ihr singen hört. Beim Anblick der Wandgemälde im Abendrot erinnert sich Lili wieder an die Nacht, in der sie mit ihrer leiblichen Mutter Madain Sari verlassen hat. Jaaaa, die Schnecke ist auch ne Esper! Ihr habt's erfasst. Sie erzählt euch jetzt ein bisschen von ihrer Lebensgeschichte und betet schließlich mit Eiko eine Runde. Das kleine Fräulein ist jetzt natürlich happy, dass sie doch nicht die einzige lebende Esper ist. Am nächsten Morgen verlassen sie das Dorf, um am Baum Iifars nach Kuja zu suchen. :::::::Eiko: "Großvater, Eiko macht sich auf den Weg!" :::::::Vivi: "Du kommst also mit!" :::::::Eiko: "Was denn, kein Grund, das Gesicht zu verziehen!" :::::::Vivi: "Ha-hab' ich doch gar nicht... ... Ich schau immer so... ..." Die Mogrys gesellen sich zu euch, um Eiko zu verabschieden. Kurz darauf trifft unser letzter spielbarer Charakter auf die Gruppe. Es ist... *Trommelwirbel* ... ... o.O ... ... DER?! Rotschopf ist noch immer im Dorf und erwartet von Zidane eine Antwort, warum er ihn nicht nach dem Kampf getötet hat. Er versteht Zidanes Denk- und Handlungsweise nicht und so bietet ihm dieser an, dass er die Gruppe begleiten könnte, um sich selbst ein Bild zu machen. Dieser nimmt das Angebot an und wird somit, trotz Protesten seitens der restlichen Gruppenmitglieder ein fester Bestandteil unserer Party. Ihr dürft ihm wieder einen Namen eurer Wahl verpassen oder es beim Standard-Namen: Mahagon belassen. Damit hätten wir nun alle Hauptcharaktere beisammen. Was nun folgt, geschieht ein allerletztes Mal: ---- right|160px Infos zum Charakter: Mahagon ist einer der Charaktere, über dessen lang- und kurzfristige Vergangenheit man sehr wenig erfährt. Auch charakterlich ist er keine Besonderheit. Er ist der meistgesuchte Verbrecher auf dem Kontinent des Nebels und wird steckbrieflich gesucht, was ihn scheinbar überhaupt nicht stört. Mahagon ist trotzdem sehr stolz und immer auf der Suche nach einem ebenbürtigen Gegner. Bis er Zidane und dessen Gruppe trifft, galt für ihn immer nur das Gesetz des Stärkeren. Mit der Zeit legt er diese Einstellung jedoch ab und zeigt sich auch teils von einer netten Seite. Nach eigenen Angaben sucht er selbst nie Streit, geht diesem aber auch nicht aus dem Wege, wenn sich jemand anderes als Provokateur anbietet. Nun zu seinen Fähigkeiten im Kampf! Er ist beruflich gesehen eine Kombination aus Mönch und Ninja. Letzteres zeigt sich in der Fähigkeit Gegner mit Gegenständen zu bewerfen und so Schaden zu verursachen. In seinem Kampfmenü erscheint außerdem das Kommando Enigma, welches verschiedene Mönchstechniken enthält, die entweder dem Gegner schaden oder der Gruppe unterstützend beistehen. Allerdings ist zu beachten, dass er diese Fähigkeiten immer nur im Einzelvisier einsetzen kann. Dies ändert sich in der Trance! Dann wird aus Enigma X-Teks und ihr nutzt jede Fähigkeit im Flächenvisier. Für den Mönchsberuf sprechen noch seine Waffen in Form von Krallen verschiedenster Art. Ihr wisst jetzt, warum ihr ihm die Giftkralle klauen solltet! Soviel zu Mahagon. Im Laufe der Handlung wird er uns einmal untreu und kurzzeitig verlassen, aber das werdet ihr schon verkraften... oder?! oO Ach ja, falls es jemanden interessiert... ich mag Mahagon, sehr sogar. Find ihn kämpferisch und charakterlich sehr passend. Außerdem interessiere ich mich für seine Vergangenheit und beobachte sehr gerne, wie er mit Freia fast ein beständiges Team bildet... aber keine Sorge... Freia wird uns nicht untreu. ;P ---- Ab sofort könnt an bestimmten Punkten die Mitglieder der aktiven Gruppe bestimmen. Das heißt, dass ihr euch dafür entscheiden müsst einen Charakter vorerst nicht zu spielen und somit zu trainieren. Ich persönlich lasse Lili draußen und nehme Mahagon auf. Warum Lili? Nun, zum einen haben wir zwei Weißmagierinnen, die wir beide nicht unbedingt in der aktiven Gruppe brauchen. Außerdem kann Mahagon ebenfalls bedingt heilen und dabei sogar HP UND MP! Praktisch, nicht? Zum anderen hat Lili bei mir sämtliche verfügbaren Abilitys zu diesem Zeitpunkt erlernt und Mahagon eben noch nicht. Daher sehe ich mehr Sinn darin ihn zu trainieren. Außerdem ist eine Gruppe mit drei Magiern doch langweilig. o.O Wenn ihr mit ihm absolut nicht klar kommt, so gebe ich Entwarnung. Am Baum Iifars warten keine übermäßig starken Gegner auf euch. Ihr könnt natürlich auch jemand anderen, bis auf Zidane, aus der Gruppe entfernen. Das bleibt euch überlassen. Dann geht's wieder zurück Richtung Baum Iifars! Auf zum Showdown der Disc! Bevor ihr euch nun mit Mahagon in die Kämpfe stürzt, empfehle ich die gleiche Methode, wie bei Eiko. Bringt ihm zunächst Ability Up bei und lasst ihn die schwächsten Rüstungen tragen. Hat er die Abilitys der Rüstungen erlernt, verwendet die nächststärkere. Ach ja, nun kommt auch eine feine neue Ability ins Spiel. Ihr habt doch eine Brigandine, oder?! Darauf befinden sich Ability Up und Konterzauber. Legt sie Mahagon an und aktiviert mit 8 Magiesteinen Konterzauber und er wird jeden Zauber kontern, den ein Gegner auf ihn spricht. Schöner Schadensbonus, was? ;D Legt ihm später, wenn er Chakra erlernt hat, die Giftkralle an und aktiviert die Ability Hau den Lukas. Da seine Waffe, genau wie Zidanes Runenklinge übrigens, die Zustandsveränderung Gift in sich trägt, besteht die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er diese auf den Gegner überträgt. Dies passiert jedoch nur, wenn Hau den Lukas aktiviert ist. Soviel dazu, nun also los! Showdown am Baum Beachtet bitte nicht, dass sich die Überschrift leicht reimt. Das ist kompletter Zufall und wir garantiert nicht häufig vorkommen. Sobald ihr den Baum betretet, werdet ihr Kuja herannahen sehen und ihm zur Baumkrone folgen. Zuvor könnt ihr noch die Auswahl eurer Gruppenmitglieder beeinflussen, wenn ihr möchtet. Es wird euch auffallen, dass, wenn ihr den Wurzeln weiter folgt, ihr nicht zur Krone gelangt. Also bittet Zidane Mahagon doch ganz einfach einige wilde Gargantulas zu fangen, die hier scheinbar neben den Untoten leben. Dieser ist nicht so begeistert davon und schnappt sich kurzerhand Vivi und Eiko. Naja, dann darf der strahlende Held mit dem Affenschwanz sich das Prinzesschen schnappen. In einer Zwischenszene erfahren wir, dass Kuja nach Macht giert und scheinbar jemand bestimmtes übertreffen will. Aber als Vorspeise dürfen wir herhalten, damit dem werten Herren nicht langweilig wird. Wie nett... Erneut könnt ihr eure Gruppenmitglieder wechseln oder das Menü aufrufen. Wenn alles okay ist, dann schreitet voran. Keine Angst, noch einen Bosskampf müsst ihr in diesem Kapitel nicht überstehen. Ihr sprecht automatisch eine Runde mit Kuja, der sich brav anhört, was ihr ihm vorwerft, jedoch darauf verweist, dass auch Königin Brane ihren Teil zu dem Werke beigetragen hat. Apropos... die Königin samt ihrer Flotte tauchen just in diesem Moment auf und bereiten sich auf einen Kampf vor. Nein, ihr seid nicht ihr Ziel, sondern Kuja. Tja, jetzt ist Brane scheinbar der Ansicht, als hätte Kuja seine Bestimmung erfüllt und würde nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Doch Kuja sieht darin nur ein amüsantes Theaterstück. Bevor Kuja sich nun aus dem Staub macht, um sich Brane zu stellen, erschafft er aus dem restlichen Nebel neue Gegner: die Nebelmonster. Einfallsreicher Name, ich weiß... Gebt ihnen Saures oder nutzt Heilitems bzw. -magie. ;D right|280pxDie Szene wechselt zu Kuja, der scheinbar auf einen Zug von Brane wartet. Tja, was könnte man denn noch einsetzen, wenn Schwarzmagier und Kanonen versagen...? Richtig! ;D Ich bin so stolz auf euch, ihr habts begriffen. Kuja landet vor dem Baum Iifars und steigt von seinem Silberdrachen. Währenddessen beschließen Zidane und seine Freunde sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Einzig Lili ist dagegen und will ihrer Mutter helfen. Sie fragt Eiko nach einer versiegelten Bestia und wo sich diese befinde. Eiko verrät es ihr, worauf Lili unverzüglich los läuft. An dieser Stelle verlässt sie die Gruppe automatisch und bringt somit Mahagon ins Spiel, falls ihr diesen bisher nicht eingesetzt habt. Sobald ihr der Prinzessin folgen wollt, setzt ein Kampf gegen ein Nebelmonster ein. Schlagt es zu Brei und folgt dann noch nicht gleich Lili. Kehrt einfach um und ihr könnt bei Mocki noch einen Brief von Stilzkin lesen, euch mit einem Zelt heilen oder das Spiel speichern. Falls ihr das alles als nicht notwendig bzw. uninteressant haltet, lauft Lili einfach immer hinterher. Auf eurem Weg die Wurzeln hinab, werden euch einige Nebelmonster angreifen. Aber ihr wisst ja, wie ihr gegen sie vorgehen könnt. Also immer voran! Sobald ihr fast bei Lili seid, wechselt die Szene zu ihr und zeigt, welche Bestia an dem Baum versiegelt wurde. Sie betet zu ihr und erhält den Aquamarin. Allerdings muss sie enttäuscht feststellen, dass sie ,trotz der Kraft der Bestia, ihrer Mutter nicht helfen kann. Erneut wechselt die Szene. Dieses Mal zu Brane und Kuja. Erstere beschwört nun Bahamut, den König der Drachen, um den Sieg für sich zu beanspruchen. Das ist Kujas Stichwort! Aber warum will er, dass Brane eine so mächtige Bestia wie Bahamut ruft? Ihr werdet's gleich sehen. Nachdem Bahamut Kuja attackiert hat, schlägt dieser zum Gegenangriff. Er lässt am Himmel ein Auge erscheinen und unterwirft sich schließlich Bahamut, der sich nun gegen seinen Beschwörer wendet. Anschließend verschwindet Kuja und von der Flotte Alexandrias bleiben nur noch Trümmer übrig. Ein Schiff ist noch funktionsfähig und bringt unsere Protagonisten zurück nach Alexandria. Dort wird Königin Brane schließlich beerdigt und Garnet soll zur Königin gekrönt werden. So kanns gehen Leute! Strebt nicht zu sehr nach der Macht, das bekommt euch nicht! In diesem Sinne verabschiede ich mich und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auf CD 3 und somit im nächsten Kapitel wieder mit dabei seid. Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern